


Catharsis

by Luna_Sin_Sin



Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale, underswap
Genre: Can leave a prompt and pairing, Fellcest - Freeform, Fontcest, M/M, Multi, Platonic brotherly Underfell, Platonic brotherly Undertale, can ask for ut uf us sf, one for each, platonic or fontcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Sin_Sin/pseuds/Luna_Sin_Sin
Summary: A few stories focusing on hurt / comfort fics and self-care, inspired by asks on my blog. Please make certain to read the tags. I've extended requests, so asks are still open! <3





	1. Underfell - There's Nothing Wrong With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by an ask on my Tumblr from a newly aro ace, who requested platontic Underfell bros where Sans is in a similar situation to theirs <3

 

                “Heya, Sansy, wan’na come over here and sit on my laps?”

                Sans ignored the slurring monster on his right and nursed his drink. He glanced at the time before taking another slow swig. Boss shouldn’t be _too_ much longer, now.

                “Ssssaaannnnssssyyyy, c’mon. Don’t you wan’na pway wiff me?”

                They were slouched against his side now and he could feel unpleasant tingles race across his bones. He tried to shrug them off, but they only fell more against his shoulder. The whiff of alcohol on their breath made him feel ill, and a bit more forcefully, he shrugged them away so that they slumped against the bar counter.

                “Cool it, tuts.”

                “Me and my sis-sis could give you rweally good time, Sansy~”

                She began to chant his name over and over again, sometimes slurring it into something unrecognizable. Her sister sat at her other side, giggling and spilling her glass. Sans felt a presence move up along his side to glance at one of the monster dogs on his other side, leaning uncomfortably close.

                “…gotta problem, bud?”

                “Yeah, a hard throbbin’ one.”

                Their closeness and implication made him even more uncomfortable, but he soon realized they weren’t suggesting anything with him. They were eyeing the bunny monsters, who at this point, were trying to wipe spilled alcohol off their skirts.

                The sexual tension was thick and vulgar enough that Sans could feel it pressing in from all around him even within the confides of his protective coat. He wanted to disappear, but knew he couldn’t. That was supposed be a secret that only he and Boss could know about.

                He felt _another_ press against his back. By now his hands were shaking and he was sweating as he nursed his drinker closer than before, glaring over his shoulder at this new arrival. Another dog beast monster. This one reeked of sweat, and he was eyeing the bunny monsters in obvious consideration, but he took the time to give Sans a sultry wink when he caught him looking.

                Sans wanted to throw up.

                “Oh come on, don’t tell me you aren’t interested?”

                It was the first dog monster, harshly nudging his elbow. His drink splashed on his hands and he absently thought about how his bones were going to be sticky as he actively wondered about smashing his glass into the monster’s face.

                “Yeah,” panted the second dog beast, “you’d have to have something wrong with you to not wanna throw them… _a bone_.”

                He and first dog beast lost it, and Sans laughed alongside them – because shit, if he hadn’t been caught off guard by that pun – even as he felt himself hunch inwards protectively. He eyed the female monsters at his side and their suddenly livelier appearance, now that they had realized that they were being checked out.

                “Welp,” he started, pausing to catch their attention, “what can I say?”

                He stared at their breasts, searchingly, even as he chided himself to not do this to himself _again_. One was small-chested, petite. Cute, he guessed – _small breasts are cute, right?_ – and the other had a large rack, _voluptuous is a good adjective, right? I mean, good trait – uh, a turn on?_

“…I guess I’m just a bonely guy.”

                The monsters around him lost it, howling with laughter as the bunnies pushed against him in drunken giggles, and he smiled even as he panicked inside, desperately still searching for what he knew he would never find.

                _I thought I’d finally come to terms with this._

It was strange how insecurities could somehow just sneak up on you out of the blue, with little warning, especially when you thought you’d already overcome them.

                “Oh Sansy, hehe, Sansy~”

                “That’s my name, doll. Don’t wear it out.”

                He was about to push her away again when she reached for his shorts and grabbed his femur.

                “Whoa, hey, don’t touch the goods!”

                They all seemed to find this hilarious, even though he hadn’t been joking in the slightest. They were so crowded around him, paws everywhere, and Sans felt himself reach his limit of physical revulsion. Just as he was about to teleport out – he’d come up with a lie later about how he disappeared – he heard a loud and commanding voice ricochet off the walls.

                “DO _NOT_ TOUCH MY PROPERTY!”

                The bunnies skirted away from him in their seats so quickly he was surprised they didn’t go flying off their stools, and the dog beast monsters around him took a step back as their ears flattened.

                With an edge of clear panic in his voice, he put a stutter in words as he said, “B-Boss!?”

                Papyrus – bless his brother’s timely schedule – strode to him and seized him by the collar. Sans moved with the harsh tug effortlessly, putting a little bit more of a stumble into his step than what was necessary.

                “WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT TOUCHING MY THINGS?”

                The dog beasts backed down further, uneasily continuing to inch away from the bar as the gals suddenly seemed to sober up enough to keep their yaps shut when Papyrus glowered at them.

                “CONSIDER THIS YOUR LAST WARNING. THE NEXT PERSON WHO EVEN PLACES A PAW ON MY THINGS… BETTER BE PREPARED TO LOSE IT.”

                For emphasis Papyrus summoned a sharpened bone stake in his hand, one side sawed at a horribly gruesome angle. That was all the emphasis that the monsters could take, apparently, as the more sober of the sisters dragged her less coordinated sister from the bar in a hurry. Tails between their legs, the dog monster’ retreated to their poker table with hunched shoulders.

                “SANS IS MINE, _AND MINE ONLY._ ”

                Papyrus continued to glare his way around the room at each occupant – all of which who refused to meet his stare – before turning and dragging Sans from the bar. Sans went with him without struggle, tripping on the way out and meekly placing his hands in his coat pocket as they strode back to the house.

                Once the door slammed shut behind them, Sans let his shoulders droop at the same time that Papyrus let go of him and turned to him, his raging scowl shifting immediately to one of annoyed concern.

                “ARE YOU ALRIGHT, BROTHER?”

                “Yeah, I’m cool, Paps.”

                His brother narrowed his gaze down at him.

                “YOU ARE SWEATY AND MUCH GROSSER THAN NORMAL.”

                He shrugged his shoulders at his brother’s words.

                “Eh. Isn’t that what brothers are good for, emitting slime or somethin’?”

_“SANS.”_

                “It’s cool, Boss… It’s just… You know. My own brand of weirdness again. Really.”

                “IS THIS ABOUT YOUR CONDITION AGAIN?”

                He probably would have gotten really angry if anyone but Papyrus had said that to him, but he knew his bro well enough to know there was nothing judgmental in the way he said it, just blunt curiosity.

                “Heh… Y-yeah bro.”

                Papyrus seemed to flounder slightly in that stoic-face-but-shifting-slightly-on-his-feet way he did when he wasn’t exactly sure how to tackle a particular enigmatic puzzle. Crossing his arms, Papyrus _hmphed_.

                “WORRY NOT, BROTHER. AS LONG AS THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS AM AROUND, PEOPLE WILL NOT TOUCH YOU. AND IF THEY DO, THEY SHALL REGRET IT.”

                His bro was so cool, but he was filled with embarrassment, and shame. He could feel his sins crawling on his back.

                “You… you realize what they say about us, don’t you bro?”

                He knew for a fact Papyrus did, and even though they knew the rumors would start when Papyrus announced this plan in the first place, he hadn’t ever checked in with him – to see if Papyrus was comfortable with these things after all. He didn’t know what he’d do if… If Papyrus wanted to stop the charade.

                “BUT OF COURSE. THE WHOLE POINT IS THAT THEY FEAR ME AND KNOW TO LEAVE YOU ALONE. AS LONG AS YOU ARE MY PROPERTY – _CONSIDERED_ MY PROPERTY,” he quickly amended, “THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL PROTECT YOU.”

                Sans rubbed the back of his skull, unable to meet his brother’s gaze. There was an uneasiness in his bones that wouldn’t go away – that had been plaguing him for nights now.

                “Are… are you sure you’re really okay with this bro?”

                “WHY WOULDN’T I BE? THERE IS NO DOWNSIDE OF ANY IMPORTANCE TO THIS.”

                “…even if it means people won’t approach you, wantin’ to shower you with kisses and… date you and stuff?”

                He expected the silence, but could honestly say that he hadn’t been expecting the extremely put-out expression on Papyrus’ face when he finally glanced up, nor the way he pinched the side of his nasal cavity.

                “…REALLY, SANS… I WAS LIKE… TEN WHEN I SAID ‘SHOWER OF KISSES…’ JUST… LET THAT GO ALREADY. IT’S EMBARRASSING.” He coughed lightly into his fist before crossing his arms again. “BESIDES, NO ONE HERE COULD EVER HOPE TO LIVE UP TO _MY_ GREAT STANDARDS! HN, _THE THOUGHT_.”

                Sans grinned weakly, staring down at his shoelaces as a new silence stretched. That was… good. Papyrus was still good with this whole situation. He still had a safety line to hang onto – a means of protection against unwanted affection… But…

                “…IT HAS SUDDENLY COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT YOU ARE STILL VERY… UNREASSURED.”

                Papyrus knelt down in front of him, forcing him to look at him.

                “SANS… THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH YOU. YOU ARE THE GREAT PAPYRUS’ BROTHER, AND AS SUCH, THERE COULD POSSIBLY NEVER BE ANYTHING WRONG ABOUT YOU! IF ROMANTIC INTERESTS AND… UH, FEELINGS! ARE NOT UP YOUR ALLY… THEN SO BE IT! I WON’T HAVE MY BROTHER PRESSURED TO BE DIFFERENT THAN HE IS… UH, EXCEPT… TO NOT BE SO LAZY… AND MAYBE NOT SO SWEATY.”

                Sans chuckled, feeling the tightness in his soul relax. Papyrus seemed to notice the way he relaxed, because his next words were more haughty.

                “I WOULD OFFER TO PHYSICALLY COMFORT YOU, BUT AGAIN… YOU’RE GROSS.”

                Shoving Papyrus’ shoulder, he growled, “As if I’d want to be hugged by you, you’re nothin’ but bones!”

                He and Papyrus both seemed to be relieved when Sans laughed. Somehow, laughing seemed to shake off some of his insecurities as if they were a physical thing. Papyrus’ completely deadpan expression and his following blunt words only made him fall further into hysterics.

                “REALLY, SANS. YOUR SELF-DEPRECIATING HUMOR IS WHY PEOPLE THINK YOU’RE A MASOCHIST.”

                 “Heh…heh… Thanks bro.”

                “ANYTIME, BROTHER.”

                Standing back to his full height, Papyrus stretched out his back before announcing he was going to make dinner and marching into the kitchen. Sans stayed by the door for a moment before going to the window and glancing out. He felt a bit lighter now, less repulsed with everyone and himself now that his brother had taken the time to reassure him, in typical Papyrus-manner, than his bro wasn’t going to let him keep thinking something was wrong with him. Honestly, he could believe it if Papyrus told him it was true… Really, Boss was an awesome brother.

                “SANS, DON’T YOU _DARE_ SIT ON THE COUCH WITHOUT TAKING A SHOWER. I WAS NOT KIDDING. YOU SMELL OF GREASE, ALCOHOL, AND SWEAT. DISGUSTING!”

                Papyrus’ words brought him out of his thoughts, and he couldn’t help but grin. Suddenly feeling impish, he strolled into the kitchen and stretched his arms out in a half-mocking manner. They were brothers after all, and what did brothers do best?

                “WHAT ARE YOU DOING NOW?”

                “I’m coming to give you a hug, bro. I want that physical comfort after all.”

                “WHAT? NO. EW! SANS, _SANS I SWEAR **TO G O D - ”**_

“Heh, you’re gonna have a Hug Time, bro. _C’mere._ ”

                 


	2. Underfell - Sated, But Not Satisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested in an ask on my tumblr about some fellcest where Sans is feeling like a waste of space after sex with Papyrus, and desperate for some aftercare but unable to ask for it. They wanted Papyurs to comfort him and reassure him that he's loved and wanted <3

 

                Sans was still feeling dizzy and breathless after Papyrus had let go of his throat, rolled off, and headed for the bathroom. He laid in bed just taking a moment to catch his breath, half tangled and twisted in the sheets. He rested the back of hand along his eye sockets as he tried to ride the high out as long as he could, for all that it was worth.

                Just the feeling of a warm glow, blank mind, and deeply sated breath. He really lived for these moments. These moments where he didn’t have to think of his many failures, or worry, or be dragged down into existential despair. The moments where Papyrus took the reins of everything and all Sans had to do was simply listen and…

                …obey.

                It was a blessing, really.

                …the minutes after the bliss passed though, they felt more like a curse. The dread that accompanied every distressing moment where the white numbness in his mind faded – these moments where he didn’t immediately drift off into sleep. The more aware he was of it, the more agonized he became because of it.

                _Geez… Right on time… This… uncomfortable, empty heaviness in my soul…_

He tried to focus on Papyrus when he noticed his brother had come back into the room.

                “DON’T GO TO SLEEP, SANS. NOT UNTIL I CLEAN YOU OFF.”

                Sans didn’t answer, but neither did he resist as he felt a mildly warm washcloth begin to wipe across his bones. The feeling of the cloth was a good physical distraction, and part of him wanted to try and draw Papyrus back down on him, but he knew he wouldn’t. He really was tired already, exhausted honestly, sated too… But he still craved something to put him to sleep.

                Hopefully something potent.

                The cloth ghosted up over his ribs, pushed and guided by nimble and diligent fingers. Without much thought to his actions, he reached up and grabbed Papyrus’ hand and braided their fingers together, feeling Papyrus pause. With his eye sockets still covered he couldn’t see his brother’s reaction, but could feel that he was remaining where he was, and wasn’t pulling his hand away.

                A few seconds of quiet passed before he could feel Papyrus twitch his fingers. Sans let go and turned onto his side, throwing an arm under his skull.

                “SANS I’M NOT DONE CLEAN-”

                “I’m clean, bro. Go to sleep.”

                Those weren’t the words he wanted to say. But the ones he couldn’t say had died before they’d ever been given a voice. _A sort of build-in shut-off switch,_ he couldn’t help but think.

                Papyrus grumbled something above him before getting up and leaving. No doubt to put the wash cloth up. Curled on his side, Sans sighed and drew lazy circles into the sheet under him. There were bruises and small new nicks along his arms. Almost as if seeing them bewitched him, he moved his hand up to lightly pick at them with his fingers.

                The small reminder of the stings were welcome ones, they made him feel warm in those spots, and brief pleasing flashes of how they’d been caused played in his mind. The bed shifted behind him and he felt Papyrus settle down on his back on the other side of the bed.

                “ARE YOU SURE YOU DON’T WANT ME TO HEAL YOU, SANS?”

                “…yeah bro. I’m good.”

                He was – really. He was fine with keeping these new bruises and marks until tomorrow morning… but he still craved attention. He wanted Papyrus to understand that… but the silence descended in the room like it always did.

                Sans kept himself occupied by alternating between scratching at his arm and trying to will himself to sleep. He really hated himself in these moments when he wasn’t content. He had a relationship with Papyrus – a damn good one that has continued to get better these last few months – and he despised how he wasn’t content with it sometimes – and these thoughts of ungratefulness kept circling around in his skull. Under no circumstance should he even _dream_ of wanting more than this. Hell, this was already more than he deserved!

                _But still… I crave something more…_

A good hour must have passed before Papyrus suddenly let out an explosive sigh that nearly scared Sans’ soul right out of his own bones.

                _For fuc-_

“You’re still-”

                “WHAT’S WRONG, SANS?”

                “Th-that’s what I should be asking you!”

                He glanced over his shoulder to see Papyrus glaring at the bedroom ceiling, arms crossed.

                “SANS…”

                He felt his soul drop.

                _Oh please don’t be unhappy, please don’t be unhappy with this…_

“Y-yeah bro?”

                “AS GREAT AS WE BOTH KNOW I AM… I AM NOT A MIND READER. I AM ALSO… CERTAIN THAT THOSE MANUALS FOR THESE SORT OF THINGS… AREN’T COMPLETELY THOROUGH. IT SPEAKS NOTHING OF AFTER THE ART OF SEDUCTION AND THE ACT ITSELF… IF YOU DON’T EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT YOU WANT FROM ME… I HAVE NO BASIS OF WHAT TO GO FORWARD WITH.”

                Guilt clutched at his soul.

                _Is he worried he was too hard on me in bed again?_

                “You haven’t done anything wrong, bro. I like it, really!”

                Papyrus snorted.

                “I _KNOW_ THAT ALREADY, IF YOUR RESPONCES ARE ANYTHING TO GO BY.”

                Sans felt a dark blush settle over his cheekbones and looked away.

                “WHAT I’M… TRYING TO SAY IS THAT… SOMETIMES… YOU SEEM… SATED, BUT YET… UNSATISFIED AFTER COITUS.”

                The overbearing urge to assured Papyrus kicked in before anything else, and he almost managed to sound like his usual self when he spoke.

                “I don’t know what you’re talking about bro. Everything’s fine. I’m not being… coy.”

                The silence stretched again and Sans cursed himself for not speaking his mind again. Why was it so hard to say what he wanted to, to just ask? He felt guilty, immeasurably so, at his own inaction.

                The bed shifted and he felt a weight settle over him.

                “P-Pap, I’m not really in-”

                The weight shifted again until suddenly, Papyrus was lying in front of him on his side of the bed, balanced uneasily on the edge.

                “Bro?”

                “I JUST FELT LIKE IT.”

                He assumed that was an answer on his brother’s part. He found his nerves rising, and being this close… He couldn’t help but reach out and hold onto Papyrus, even cling to him a bit.

                “SANS?”

                “…I…”

                _Why was it so hard to just… say these words?_

He knew with all the vulgar things that flew from his mouth when Papyrus slammed him into the bed, he shouldn’t have any problems trying to say something as simple as _I want you to hold me,_ but those words somehow felt mortifying.

                _Still…_

He tightened his grip on his brother.

                “SANS.”

                _If I don’t say it…_

“Papyrus, uh, from now on…”

                “SANS…”

                “W-would you please…”

                “SANS…!”

                “Stars, Pap, shut up and listen, can you please hold me from n _owwwwmph_!?”

                “ _SANS!_ ”

                It took him a moment to realize he was lying on Papyrus on the floor. As his brother had been falling, he’d been trying to push Sans away – and Sans had only clung to him tighter. Now, looking at the ceiling as if he were considering putting Sans up for adoption, Papyrus sighed heavily through his nose.

                “Eh…heh… sorry bro.”

                In a fluid motion, Papyrus sat up, keeping Sans in his lap. They really painted a picture, messily tangled in the blanket that had followed their departure.

                “REALLY BROTHER, MUST YOU CLING TO ME AT SUCH INAPPROPRIATE MOMENTS…?”

                He didn’t know what to say, so instead he wrapped his arms around his brother’s neck and clung to him. After a slow moment, Papyrus moved to hold him loosely. His embrace slowly tightened as Sans squeezed him.

                “THIS IS WHAT YOU WANT?”

                “…yeah, bro. C-Can you hold me from… now on after we… y’know?”

                “IF THIS IS ALL YOU REQUIRED, THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID SO SOONER! REALLY, ALL THIS TIME AND I THOUGHT YOU DIDN’T LIKE BEING TOUCHED AFTERWARDS.”

                Papyrus moved them and laid them back down on the bed, this time still keeping an arm slung around Sans’ body as Sans pushed himself into Papyrus’ collar bone. The heat of his bones felt nice, and he wondered if he was imagining the slight hint of a blush on Papyrus’ cheek bones.

                “WE COULD HAVE ALREADY HAVE BEEN DOING THIS IF YOU HAD JUST SPOKEN UP SOONER, SANS.”

                Papyrus’ words brought him a comfort he hadn’t been expecting, and he could already feel some of the tightness in his soul relaxing. He felt like apologizing… But, he was too happy to want to say sorry.

                “Thanks, Pap.”

                “HMPH. GO TO SLEEP, SAPPY BONES.”

                “Ehehe… N’ight bro.”

                Sans felt a hand rise to his skull and start to slowly, and rhythmically, stroke him as he finally felt himself be lulled into sleep…

 


	3. Undertale - Overwhelmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from a request by an anon who has anxiety in crowds and wanted a fic where Sans has an attack, and Papyrus saving and comforting him. It can be read as strictly platonic, or implied fontcest <3

 

                It happened without warning, although he had believed things would be alright. He and Papyrus had been walking through the crowded streets of Ebott hand-in-hand _DON’T LET GO OF MY HAND, BROTHER! IT WOULD BE HARD TO FIND YOU AROUND THESE TALL HUMANS!_ and today had been a great day so far.

                But then, from nowhere, a muscular man had barreled into their arms and Sans had been forced to let go and dodge out of the way of someone following after the first human. In that instant, Papyrus – despite his height and loud voice – had vanished.

                The first few minutes in the crowd left Sans feeling as if he were a minnow surrounded by sharks. No matter where he turned or looked – everyone just seemed to be swimming by – or into him – forcing him to go with the flow. A large part of him was screaming to teleport – to just _get out_ but the small lingering hope he’d catch sight of Papyrus or hear him kept him from doing so.

                And then it set in – the people around him became formless shapes and felt like the sensation of missing a step when you are going down stairs. You know the sensation – the one where your stomach lurches – except this one continued and there was no step to catch himself on.

                The shapeless forms around him seemed muted, while the sun overhead – stars, which he loved seeing – seemed all together far too bright. He felt dizzy and anxious and nervous and trapped and everything in between.

                The magic in his bones were thrumming painfully, humming loudly in his skull. Each time someone bumped into him he felt as if he were losing touch with those places in his body – as if each battering touch turned that spot into dust and brought his soul further out from his body.

                He shoved his shaking hands into his pockets, feeling his eye sockets go dark. His legs locked up and refused to move and his soul ached in things he didn’t want to feel or fear.

                _Calm down, calm down, calm down, **calm down…**_

Another hit by a shapeless form along his shoulder, and Sans wondered if it was just his imagination when the arm disappeared. He couldn’t feel it anymore at all, and the light felt so much brighter. Dizzy and uncoordinated, he tried to figure out if it was because the blobs around him were pushing him or if he was about to collapse. He still felt like he was falling down a stairwell, waiting to hit the next stair – or at the very least, finally hit bottom.

                Just as he was certain he was about to collapse, he felt gloved hands reach him from behind and turn him around. Papyrus – **_Papyrus –_**

His awesome, unbelievable cool bro was talking to him but… He couldn’t hear him. When had he lost the ability to hear? He could only feel the high-strung thrum of magic in his skull – it reminded him of that trick of putting a seashell to your ear and hearing the ocean when the wind caught it. He felt just like that, hollow – and he felt already half-drowned.

                A small shake made him focus on Papyrus again, as did his brother’s hands as they moved to cover the sides of his skull and Papyrus rested his skull against Sans’. The ocean was blocked out now, but he couldn’t hear what Papyrus was saying to him either. He didn’t seem to be shouting – in fact, he seemed to be speaking very evenly.

                His brother was always reassuring to be around, and soothing, but the intense focus Papyrus had on him made Sans hyperaware of him. The blobs were shapeless forms for an entirely different reason now, and the light seemed dulled and uninteresting compared to his bro.

                He was afraid of Papyrus removing his hands and the flood of white noise coming back – but not as afraid as he was brave. Papyrus was here – that meant everything was going to be okay.

                Papyrus removed his hands and although the noises of shifting bodies, the tread of feet on pavement, and the nonsensical talking was abrasive to him in his sensitive state, Papyrus’ clear and loud voice cut through it easily.

                “IT IS ALRIGHT, DEAR BROTHER. I’M RIGHT HERE BESIDE YOU. YOU ARE NOT ALONE!”

                Papyrus seemed so calm and warm, not at all bothered by the mass of people around them. Sans felt like he finally found that stair to break his fall, and physically lurched slightly as he felt himself become grounded again. This concerned Papyrus who moved closer to him, pressing his skull further against Sans and cupping his face.

                “IT WILL BE OKAY. YOU WON’T GET LOST AGAIN. THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL KEEP YOU BE HIS SIDE.”

                He brought his hands up to rest them against Papyrus’ for a moment. The feel of his gloves helped him relax further. Papyrus noticed and moved his hands down under Sans’ arms and picked him up and held him close as he stood up.

                It should have been silly – he was the older brother, he shouldn’t need this help or this reassurance – but as Papyrus easily waded through the crowd with the ease of a tall skeleton monster – Sans felt comforted more than he cared to admit. He burrowed close into Papyrus’ shoulder and focused on calming his soul and coming back to his senses.

                Each comforting stroke against his back helped soothe him a little further, and he didn’t know what he’d ever do without Papyrus by his side. There was nothing better than this moment right now. That is, until Papyrus proved him wrong.

                “YOU MUSN’T GET LOST, SANS. YOU’LL MAKE ME FEEL VERY… BONELY!”

                A laugh was startled out of him, and he took back what he thought only seconds before and clung tightly to Papyrus, which seemed to unknowingly reassure his brother.

                “NYEH HEH HEH… I’VE GOT YOU BROTHER… AND I’M NOT LETTING YOU GO.”

                Sans clung to those words, feeling his soul squeeze and the magic in his eye sockets burn warningly.

                “I love you.”

                “AND I LOVE YOU TOO, SANS.”

                From those words, Sans knew things were going to be okay.

 

 


	4. Undertale - Just Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon on AOO for an Undertale fic where Papyrus isn't feeling his normal happy self and is in some need of cheering up from Sans, but I wrote it so that they are both in some need of comfort. ^w^'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! PLEASE make sure to read the end notes, as it has important update messages, kay? !!!

 

 

                The scream that echoed throughout the house caught his attention from where he was setting the cast iron pot on the stove top. It was an anguished scream that made his bones _hurt_ just hearing it, as if some how they tightened down on the magical marrow coursing through his bones. He knew his teeth did that – clenched painfully until the end of the scream, and seconds afterwards.

                Before he would have dropped everything to rush to Sans’ side – to comfort and assure his brother things would be alright – and as much as he wanted to, felt like he needed to because **_Sans needed him_** _…_

He took his time taking his apron off and setting it aside. Stiffly, and with trembling bones he practiced taking a breath and letting it out before quietly walking step by step from the kitchen toward the stairs. Heh, most people didn’t think he could be quiet. And that was the impression he liked to give off…

                …especially to Sans.

                It was easier to sneak when someone didn’t think you were capable of it.

                The stairs… how familiar each one was. He’d bolted up them numerous times. Rushing to and fro down them from his room to downstairs, to back up and to Sans’ room to rouse his lazy bones of a brother. He’d gone down them hundreds if not thousands of times. He knew just how strong and sturdy they were.

                …and where their weaknesses were.

                He climbed them without a sound as he listened to the _thump_ of things hitting the floor in Sans’ room. He’d probably levitated several things during a nightmare – or even fallen out of bed himself, twisted in the sheets. Papyrus could imagine it all clear as day – his jacket wrinkled and rumpled on his form, curled inward, clutching at his chest, pain surrounded his eye sockets…

                …and whenever he noticed Papyrus watching him he’d always get this surprised – oh so surprised look – on his face and his expression would twist to one of absolute…

                …anguish.

                He couldn’t stand to see that look on Sans’ face… he hated it as much as he hated _the smile._

So he didn’t go in, but listened right outside of Sans’ door. He could hear him, panting, shifting slightly against the floor – probably because he was trembling. He wanted to so desperately to fling the door open and hold Sans, to reassure him his nightmare was a nightmare and he was here – right here – both of them were, and this was all real and everything was okay now – but he knew he couldn’t.

                Sans was…

                His dear brother didn’t want him by his side. He’d seen it enough times to know that no matter how many times Sans clung to him and even cried, or whispered about dust under his breath and a red scarf in the snow as he clung to Papyrus’, Papyrus knew that Sans hated for Papyrus to see him like that after he had calmed down. Knew he hated to immediately shake it off and lie to Papyrus if he pressured Sans into talking about it. Which he never did.

                Even though Papyrus wish Sans would talk to him about those nightmares. And… he felt like if he pressed hard enough, for long enough, if he kept doing so even if Sans would shortcut away from him a few times… he could make him confess everything. Get all the answers to the complex and plaguing puzzles Sans had locked away in his mind, and if he couldn’t solve them all…

                Well, at least they’d be stuck on the same puzzle, right?

                And that had to better than being stuck alone.

                …but that wasn’t how they operated, nor what Sans would want. Sans found happiness in _his_ happiness, his naivete and loudness and drama. His brother loved being taken away from his sadness and the “heaviness.” If Papyrus pushed him, he was afraid Sans would think he would change, and that Papyrus would become “heavy” too.  

                And it was because of that, because of Sans’ need for him to be the way he was now and stay that way – that he drew himself up to his full height and kept his fists clenched at his side even as he heard Sans take a deep rattling breath on the other side of the door.

                He would take care of Sans…

                The way Sans needed him too.

                A loud clang came from the kitchen, and he moved and glanced over his shoulder before hearing the tell-tale sounds of feet skittering along the tile and an ever-recognizable yipping. He heard Sans draw in a slightly startled breath as well and knew it was time to leave.

                He took two steps before vaulting over railing and landing with style in the living room. Sans would have loved it – but Undyne would have demanded he make a more heroic entrance and destroy the ground below him, probably.

                A few more quick energetic steps brought him into the kitchen just as the mutt popped out from the discarded pot on the floor with a yelp.

                “AUGH, ANNOYING DOG!? WHY DO YOU RETURN TO PESTER ME!?”

                His voice echoed from the kitchen, and he put more than pretended effort into trying to catch the Annoying Dog for the next several minutes before the dog ran somewhere into the living room and seemed to vanish from existence. He gave up on catching it and righted himself and was placing the pot back on the stove when he felt more than saw Sans standing in the doorway.

                “GOOD MORNING, BROTHER!”

                “Heh… M’orning Pap.”

                Sans moved to sit at the table. It sounded like he had brought that funny book with him and was glancing through it. It looked interesting.

                “YOU SHOULD BE READING _101 PUZZLING PUZZLES FOR PUZZLE-MINDED PUZZLISTS_ , BROTHER! YOU NEED TO KEEP YOUR MIND SHARP!”

                He dumped copious amounts of spaghetti into the pot.

                “HOW DID YOU SLEEP?”

                There were a few moments of silence before he felt Sans shrug and say, “Oh, y’know… like a bag of bones.”

                “NGH! NOT THIS EARLY, SANS!”

                His brother chuckled quietly, and Papyrus enjoyed the sound. It was only a little shaky – it seemed Sans had mostly composed himself before coming downstairs.

                “What about you bro?”

                “YOU KNOW I WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING AS LAZY AS SLEEP!?”

                “Heh heh… Yeah.”

                He sounded like he had recovered okay this morning. On his especially off days Sans tended to miss the chances he gave him for puns. That probably meant it wasn’t the dream in the snow, at least. Sans was always fidgeting and nervous around him after those dreams.

                They stayed like that for a while, with just the sound of Sans’ fingers lightly tapping along the table as he abandoned his book, and the sound of the ladle stirring in the pot. Eventually though, Sans’ fingers stopped tapping and he didn’t hear anything from him.

                He expected he had fallen asleep and was thinking about letting him sleep until it was time for guard duty – he couldn’t very well let Sans go back to sleep – he needed to keep him moving and busy – but then he heard Sans push his chair back and slowly climb down off of it.

                He didn’t think much of it, even when Sans approached him from behind.

                “…hey bro.”

                “YES?”

                “…you tryin’ out a new… way of cooking?”

                “A NEW RECIPE? OF COURSE NOT. I KNOW HOW TO MAKE SPAGHETTI ALREADY!”

                Another silence, but this one felt… awkward?? Like he could _feel_ his brother frowning at his back, and obviously waiting to say something. Or was he reading too much into it? Perhaps, his brother wanted to help?

                Before he could ask, Sans reached around him and with a flick, turned on the stove. Papyrus paused, looking down at his wet noodles idly, realizing for the past ten minutes he’d just been stirring them aimlessly without heat. He could feel Sans watching his face, and the feeling of his sins crawling up his spine.

                “…”

                “…”

                “….”

                “….”

                “……”

                “……”

                “……..”

                “…bro, are you trying to out _silence_ me?”

                “WE SHALL NEVER SPEAK OF THIS BROTHER, EVER.”

                “I didn’t think you had such a _withheld sense of punery_ of this level, bro…”

                “NYEH!”

                Sans chuckled as he looked down at him in dismay, before grabbing his wrist lightly.

                “Pft. Okay, okay… What’s wrong Pap? It’s not like you to be spacey when you cook. That’s normally when you’re the most dedicated.”

                “EXCUSE YOU, THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOES NOT HALF-DO ANYTHING THAT NEEDS FULL-DOING! I AM NEVER ONE TO BOONDOGGLE!”

                “Paps.”

                Sans was giving him his smiling, but serious expression.

                “Did something happen? You can tell me if something's wrong.”

                Papyrus hated lying as much as his brother seemed to hate making promises. It wasn’t that he wasn’t any good at it – as much as a shock as that would come to many people – he just hated looking at someone’s face and telling them something that wasn’t truthful in the slightest. He especially wasn’t about to lie to his dear brother’s face.

                Even if Sans sometimes lied to him about saying he was alright… But Papyrus couldn’t fault him on that. He was sort of kind of possibly guilty of the same thing, at times.

                Like now.

                “W-WELL…”

                Sans looked at him earnestly, wanting to help. To solve his problems.

                Papyrus couldn’t help but think of Sans as a hypocrite.

                “LAST NIGHT…”

                But even so, he wasn’t mad.

                “WHEN YOU WERE…”

                He knew how happy it made Sans to feel like he was able to solve Papyrus’ problems, to keep him upbeat and unbothered by things. And whatever made Sans happy, made him happy too.

                “READING PEEKA-BOO-BUNNY… YOU FELL ASLEEP AT A CLIFFHANGER… AND I KEPT THINKING ABOUT HIM ALL NIGHT. I HOPE HE HAS BEEN FOUND.”

                Sans blinked in surprise, and a genuinely bemused smile ghosted over his face.

                “What? Paps, I’ve read you that story a hundred times. You know he’s alright.”

                He twisted his hands together anxiously.

                “I KNOW! THE SAME THING HAS HAPPENED TO HIM MANY, MANY TIMES!”

                “Uh-huh. And he always ends up alright.”

                “BUT HE IS ALONE. HE IS… ALWAYS ALONE WHEN HE’S LOST.”

                “Yeah, but he gets found in the end, Papyrus. He always does.”

                “…THAT DOESN’T CHANGE THE FACT THAT HE IS HIDING ALL ALONE BY HIMSELF EACH AND EVERY TIME, THOUGH! I THINK IT WOULD BE LESS LONELY IF HE WEREN’T HIDING BY HIMSELF.”

                Sans rubbed the back of his head, still looking a bit bemused and flabbergasted.

                “Then how would you rewrite the book, Paps?”

                “THAT’S SIMPLE! I WOULD WRITE IT SO THAT THE SEEKER HIDES WITH HIM! THAT WAY HE IS NEVER ALONE!”

                “But then who’s gonna find them?”

                “NO ONE!”

                Sans seemed confused now.

                “No one? They can’t play then.”

                “OF COURSE THEY COULD! INSTEAD OF HIDING THEY COULD DO JUNIOR JUMBLE TOGETHER, AND MAKE PASTA, AND CHASE AWAY THAT ANNOYING DOG! IN TOGETHERNESS!!!! FLUFFY BUNNY WOULD NEVER FEEL ALONE AGAIN!”

                Sans laughed out loud at that, and let go of his wrist to shove his hand back into his pocket.

                “I’d really like to read that. Heheh… Your so cool, bro. Don’t worry, I’ll finish the story tonight.”

                “GOOD!”

                He turned back to the stove until he felt Sans turn away and head back to the table. He gave him a sad longing look over his shoulder, before he found himself genuinely smiling again.

                Maybe he couldn’t chase away Sans’ nightmares, and maybe even comforting him afterwards was a puzzle, but right now Sans was okay and smiling. Right now he was happy. Content.

                So was he.

                And that had to be just enough.

                The hope that one day, they wouldn’t feel so alone.

               

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each month I plan to be doing a writing theme, so make sure to write a request comment if you have one for this theme! So far I've been able to get to everyone yet, but even if I don't get to yours I may just use it in another theme, so feel free to ask! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to state which AU, whether its platonic or fontcest, alongside your prompt if you leave a request please <3
> 
> Love what I do? Wanna support me make more fanfiction? I now have a Ko-fi page if you'd like to be my patron and donate! And as thanks, I'd be more than happy to write you a fanfiction of your OTP or favorite characters interacting as a thank you, and put it in my Merci series as a gift fic to you <3 
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/lunasi


End file.
